No matter What Form I will always Love you
by CobraVenom
Summary: Saskue is Running again... From Fangirls. Naruto Tells Them about His Sexy Jutsu and his Sedution Mission. Then Tsunade put him on those MIssion ANd Naruto Start Haveing Feeling s FOr Saskue or Should i say Suzumi Will Naruto's Justu Help In the end?
1. Chapter 1

No Matter what form you are I will love you

Well Hello I just started writing stories this is my first story so if it sucks bear with me because I wrote yaoi stories in a book but never finish them. So give me some ideas I 'll ask question and I have me and my friend Aki ( that what she calls herself). Moving on….

C.V: OMG Aki this is my first yaoi that I plan to finish

Aki: Finally I was getting tired of you not finishing the "great yaoi Stories' you create (sarcasm)

C.V: Aki,(sniffling) how could say that??

Aki: Come on C.V I was yanking you chain I just trying to help you cheer up!!! ( hugs C.V)

C.V: Really?

Aki: Really. Now hurry to this fic

C.V: Okay!!

**Warning: Gender-Bender love, Gay love**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto ( I wish I did) and I just publishing this is my experiment to see I I will write more.**

_'thoughts'_

_Emphasis_

Chapter 1: Fan girls, Running, Help!!

Saskue arrived at the Kakashi's meeting grounds late thankz to the fangirls run after him after Ino screaming Saskue!!!!!! This got all the girls attention. Saskue who tried everything Shadow clones, henges, rung into dog to stop the girls, but they still ambushed him. He even tried to disguise himself .Luckily, Iruka was there when he was passing by which made him tell the girl about proper behavior. So he manages to get to the ground, But got there later than everybody.

Naruto put out on blast "Woo Saskue what the hell happened to you? And why are dressed in that?" Saskue hissed at Naruto which had Sakura Chuckling (OF course). Naruto continued "Well it either seems that Itachi or fangirls would come after you. So Saskue which one was it? Fan girls?" Saskue gave Naruto a glare "As suspected Fan girls". Naruto stared at Saskue as he realized what the Uchiha was wearing. He was wearing clothes that were super tight on his body._ "Wow Saskue would go this far as disguise himself "And he did a bad job at that to!" Naruto gave a smirk and spoke "Ne I f you tried to disguise you self you did a bad job at it, Teme" Saskue replies "And what give you the right to say that _Usuratonkachi" Naruto grunts and growls "You could at least changed to the opposite" Saskue confused "the opposite?" "Ya the Opposite you like dark change into something bright, colorful, or the opposite of you preferences". Sakura replied "Wow Naruto you actually sayed something Smart". Naruto blushed, Saskue blushes "Well it's not my fault that they didn't have anything in my size this was the only thing". Kakashi goes "By the way Naruto how do Know this Stuff" Naruto eyes Kakashi and tells him "Well I I go on mission for Baa-Chan. Sakura Says "What type of Missions?" "Some Seduction Missions that's all. Sakura, Kakashi, and Saskue Jaws Dropped. Naruto Shocked "What? What's up with the reactions?" Saskue goes "Seduction Missions?" Naruto Replies with "Ya I seduct Men". Suddenly They Laugh at Naruto. Naruto gets mad and Says "What so funny Guys?" Kakashi Tells Him "Naruto you're a boy how can you seduction?" Naruto Growls and yells " Has Sexy Jutsu Ring any Bells?" They say "Ya" Naruto goes "goes Okay well remember it changes me into a girl well It's give those parts that women have like Sakura" They Scream "What!" Naruto Confused " I Still Can't Believe you Don't Know this?" We Don't they rely. Well I don't want to hear this now that it stuck in my head". So Kakashi Says " Trainings over it time to go I can't belive this''. And They All walk off

C.V : Cliffie

Aki : On the first Chapter?

C.V Well Ya becase you want to see the Reaction.

Aki: Okay.. So what happens inb the ch.

C.V That's For me to do and for you to find out

Aki: Tell Me Please

C.V: No!! (Runs)

Aki: Come on tell me ( runs after Her)

Ch.2

Sexy Orange Black Dress


	2. Chapter 2

C.V: Aki I can't Believe you read the Next Chapter of the Story

Aki: Come on I 'm Sorry I Didn't Mean to!!!!

C.V: No, Just sit there while I got on with Fic

Aki: Fine I'm Sorry

**WARNING: Gender-Bender, Some Comments of gay love**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto nor Gain anything except reviews from it**

Saskue was Walking home thinking about what Naruto Sayed. Then Suddenly a fan girl goes " Ahh Saskue-Kun then Suddenly women of all ages Child, Young, and Old went t after him. Saskue Thought _"Oh Shit"_ and ran around the whole town and he gets to a back alley and says "Damn do these girls ever get tired?" What do I do about them? ", then Saskue thought about Naruto Sexy Jutsu he used in a battle a long time ago at that time he didn't ask for his help but it saved his life. Thanks to that Sharingan he copied the Jutsu plus the Harem Jutsu. SO he Check if they were gone and used the Sexy Jutsu and Sayed "now I need to change out of these clothes. So she looks around and found the Daiskue desu Store and went in. The Clerk said "Woo Miss you come here quickly because your womanly parts are ripping your clothes and she drags Saskue inside. She goes what is your size uh Saskue thought '' Damn I forgot her name then he said uhh Suzumi… Suzumi Yoshisawa'' The clerk Replied okay Yoshisawa-kun what's the size? Suzumi says "Size??" The Clerk goes" Ya you Brest size, Oh shot you don't know?? Okay follow me" She pushed Suzumi into the Dressing room and said "lifted you hands" Saskue Did, He felt something go around her chest. Then it stops that the woman comes out and says "ok Yoshi-Kun you size is 32 B here are some bras and panties to try on", she give Suzumi the clothes and she tries them on and says I like this a White Bras and Black Panties. She goes" I like these' The Clerk says "ok now clothes what colors do you prefer?" Suzumi think of what Naruto wears and says "orange and black" The clerk says" I got just the thing" She goes in the back and give Her a Black dress with orange Stripes and hands it to Suzumi. "This Idol ordered this but he concert was canceled so I keep them but you came so here try it on" Suzumi grabs the dress and tries it on and come out and the clerk says "oh Yoshi'kun you look pretty". Suzumi turns around and looks at herself and says "wow thanks I do look pretty" SO she says "I love this ". So she goes up to the clerk behind the counter takes out her wallet but The Clerk says "oh no charge I needed to get this dress out of here" SO Suzumi Leaves waving and saying Thx. So she waling and while walking is being eyed by every boy in the town when she sees Naruto she thinks _"okay it Naruto just act natural around him" So_ he walks by Naruto but Naruto turns around and says "Saskue??" Suzumi Jumps up to Naruto and says "Shhhhhh Ya it me" Naruto looks at what she's wearing and says "Why are you wearing girl clothes… wait you used my Jutsu? Suzumi replies "Ya "Suddenly A man says "Hey Toots with somebody?" Suzumi says" Ya" and Hold Naruto Hands. The Man sighs and walks Naruto is blushing (Of Course). Suzumi Sees and goes "Naruto what wrong are you okay?" Naruto goes "Ya" and blushes as Suzumi gets Closer. Naruto loses it and goes "ok it just that I think you lot hot especially in my Colors Teme" Seconds of Silence, Seconds to minutes. Naruto Says" Well Let's report this to Tsunade and they walk off

C.V: Well Guys Me and Aki Made Up

Aki: You But she put some Safe lock software on her computer

C.V: SO it won't happen again

Aki: It won't!!

C.V: It will

Aki: Just Get on with A/N

C.V: Ok I will only update when I can so bear with me ok and Naruto

Aki: And Naruto will pop in to talk to us next time

C.V: I know I can wait so see you then!!!!

C.V: JA!!!__


	3. Chapter 3

C.V: Hey Guys I know it been a long time I mean a long time well anyway-

Naruto: Hey Cobra what's up?

C.V: Hey Nar-

Aki: OMG! It NARUTO FROM….. NARUTO!

C.V: Yes it him so Naruto ready to hear my story

Naruto: Ya sure but can you get this one *points to aki* Off Me

Aki: NARUTO!

C.V: *Pawn*throws her out the door* Stay OUT! On to the story *acts innocent*

**Warning: Gender-Bender love, Gay love**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto (I wish I did) and I just publishing this is my experiment to see I I will write more.**

_'Thoughts'_

_Emphasis_

_Chapter 3: Wait What!_

'_What the hell! ' Sasuke (Sorry I mean) Suzumi thought to herself of Tsunade laughter. "I'm sorry but that is hilarious so you're telling me that... You being chased and you changed into a girl and no your wearing a orange and black dress" Naruto and Sasuke nods. Tsunade erupts in laughter Naruto says "grandma Tsunade this is serious" Suzumi says "for once I agree this dufus for some Dum reason I can't change back" See" he tries but can do it Tsunade says" ok, ok I'm done alright looks like you'll have to work for me until I can find out what happen to you" he nods "willingly or not you'll be doing seduction mission with Naruto hear?" Sasuke says " ya sure, wait WHAT!" Naruto says "think I want to do seduction missions with this jerk you got be kidding me!" Tsunade wipes the spit of her eye "Ok first eww and yes you will until we figure out a way to turn Sasuke back he has to do missions" No! They say "ok would rather have the men of Konoha get you" She describe thing that happen to women like Suzumi that I can't even type it (*Shiver*). After that Sasuke turns blank a lot with Naruto and get his composure after a few minutes he sigh "Fine I'll do it" Tsunade says "Great you get your lessons tomorrow". "Naruto walk Sasuke I mean Suzumi home plz" She chuckles Naruto sighs and walks him home when they get there Naruto stops he looks at Suzumi walk in "well you going to leave" 'IS HE STARING AT MY LIPS' Indeed he was Naruto gets back to reality "Right God night Suzumi" and he walks away 'baka' Suzumi says as she enters her house. Naruto walking Down to his house when he thinks 'weird I thought I get a kiss go night' "I'm Gay?" He screams and runs to his home "I'm NOT GAY!" Into the night._

C.V: Should I let her in?

Naruto: Nope can you make more ramen Cobra-Chan?

C.V: Hai Naruto-san! *wink*

* Somewhere in the night*

Aki: Naruto- san!


End file.
